LO DIRÁS
by Viany Pasty
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi y Hibari Kyoya llevan cinco años de "relación", por llamarlo de algún modo; cansado de las noches llenas de pasión y lujuria, y del fuerte olor del sexo rudo impregnado sobre su piel, Tsuna hará cualquier cosa para que su Kyoya diga aquellas palabras.


Hola, aquí publicando un 1827, la idea ya la tenía de mucho tiempo atrás, pero hasta ahorita me decidí en publicarla ^^

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su autora Akira Amano_

No es la primera vez que su cuerpo se impregna del aroma masculino de su carnívoro, tampoco que su miembro reaccione inmediatamente al escuchar como esos sensuales labios dicen "te morderé hasta la muerte herbívoro", porque sabe que aquellas palabras ocultan una promesa dolorosa y placentera a la vez, sabe que su boca suelta gemidos de placer cuando aquellas manos recorren su cuerpo, tocando esos puntos exactos que lo hacen perder la cordura, no por nada lleva cinco años de sexo duro, salvaje y pasional con Kyoya, sabe que le pertenece a él en cuerpo, y que su carnívoro solo es suyo, pero quiere más, no solo quiere el cuerpo de Hibari, desea su alma y corazón, no importa si es egoísta, anhela que los labios de Hibari Kyoya le digan que lo ama.

Porque si es sincero consigo mismo, quien inicio aquella "relación" por llamarla de algún modo, fue él, fue quien dio el primer paso, aprovechándose de que aquella tarde Hibari se encontrara un poco ebrio, quien lo arrincono y beso sus labios de una manera torpe pero a su vez llena de determinación, poco a poco la sorpresa de Hibari se fue disipando para dar rienda suelta a la excitación y locura completa, y así, una y otra vez durante esos largos cincos años, terminar cansados y extasiados de placer y no de amor.

Y es por eso que se encuentra en este momento, observando como un depredador a su presa, como Kyoya trata de desposarse de la cabecera de la cama, moviendo su cuerpo desnudo de una manera sensual y a la vez rebelde, porque sabe que para Hibari el estar así, es un duro golpe para su orgullo de carnívoro. Sabe que ya es el momento, de que él mismo tome las riendas del asunto y se convierta en un gran carnívoro, así que caminado sigilosamente y sin perder mínimo detalle de las acciones de Kyoya se acerca a él.

— ¡Sera mejor que me sueltes herbívoro! Si es que no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte.

Sabe que habla literalmente, su mirada gris que siempre lo ha hechizado, se lo dice claramente, y un poco de temor comienza a invadir su cuerpo, pero no puede dejar que las cosas sucedan de esa manera, no después de todo el trabajo que le costó esposar a Kyoya.

Quitándose lentamente la ropa, bajo la atenta mirada de Hibari, hace que su miembro comience despertar, y su respiración se vuelva agitada. Sin pudor alguno, se monta a horcajadas sobre Kyoya, rozando ligeramente su entrada con el miembro erecto de Kyoya, le excita ver esa mirada llena de deseo y más al saber que él es el causante de la misma.

— Herbívoro, quítame estas tontas esposas para llevar yo el control.

— No querido Kyoya, ahora yo seré quien lleve el control, te torturare hasta que tu alma y corazón me digan que eres solo mío, y que tus labios digan aquellas palabras que quiero oír.

Y deteniendo abruptamente el movimiento, se aleja de él, para tomar del buro una pequeña jarra llena de miel y esparcirla lentamente sobre su cuerpo, para después ponerse nuevamente sobre Kyoya y comenzar a tocarse, sus labios saborean la dulce miel, sus manos inquietas juguetean con sus propios pezones, y poco a poco van descendiendo hasta que una de ellas se posa sobre su miembro y la otra comienza a dilatar poco a poco su entrada.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, Kyoya?

Los espasmos que siente debajo de si, y los pequeños gemidos que suelta Hibari, hacen que aumente la intensidad sobre su miembro, para terminar con un sonoro gemido que lleva el nombre de Kyoya. La mirada de Hibari, aun llena de lujuria solo hacen que desee torturarlo hasta la locura, por lo que bajándose de él, toma el chocolate líquido y chantillí para colocarlos sobre los pezones, miembro y labios de Kyoya, admira su obra de arte y relamiéndose los labios, decide tomar la foto del recuerdo.

— Kyoya, se un niño bueno y di lo que quiero escuchar

A Hibari, le sorprende el comportamiento de su herbívoro, nunca antes había actuado de aquella manera, no niega que le agrada, pero le gusta más el lado dulce que puede mostrar. La mirada que le brinda, es diferente a las demás, llena de sentimientos que no puede o no quiere descifrar, pero que a su vez, remueven algo en su interior.

Siente como la lengua de su pequeño quita con cuidado y con calma el chocolate y el chantillí que hay sobre su cuerpo, y poco a poco comienza a suspirar, aquello lo está disfrutando, pero la verdadera tortura comienza cuando se detiene sobre su miembro, como aquella lengua lo lame de arriba abajo, lo mete hasta el fondo de su boca y comienza a succionarlo, se levanta un poco sobre sí mismo para quedar maravillado ante la imagen que ve, los ojos de Tsuna lo miran fijamente, su frente perlada y sus mejillas sonrojadas hacen que esté a punto de terminar, pero es detenido cuando Tsuna coloca uno de sus dedos.

— ¡Tsunayoshi!

Tsuna solo puede sonreír satisfecho, va por buen camino, pero aún falta más para ser completamente feliz.

— Ves, no es tan difícil querido Kyoya.

Sin pensarlo, se monta a horcajadas sobre Kyoya, comenzando un movimiento lento, sin quitar la mirada de Hibari, suspirando el nombre de su amado como si no hubiera mañana. Y es en ese momento, cuando Kyoya entiende la mirada de Tsuna y de sus sentimientos.

— Tsuna, déjame hacerte el amor

Tsuna solo puede sonreír ante ello, y quitando las esposas de una manera rápida, deja que Kyoya ahora tome el control.

Es puesto boca arriba, y siente como Kyoya besa y lame sus pezones, y poco a poco va dejando un recorrido lleno de besos y suaves mordidas en su abdomen, hasta detenerse en su miembro, para chuparlo de una manera lenta y placentera, no sin apartar nunca la mirada de sus ojos, y como los dedos traviesos de Hibari comienzan a hacer estragos en su entrada, generando oleadas de placer que recorren todo su cuerpo. Y es en ese momento, cuando Kyoya se detiene para penetrarlo lentamente, el vaivén es lento y poco a poco se intensifica, los gemidos llenan la habitación, y los nombres de cada uno dichos con amor, son una dulce melodía para los enamorados.

Tsuna está a punto de terminar, no sin antes tomar el rostro de Hibari y acercarlo al suyo para poder besarlo.

— Kyoya, te amo

La sonrisa que le brinda y las palabras que llegan a sus oídos, hacen que termine dentro de su herbívoro.

— Yo también te amo Tsunayoshi

Un beso y un cálido abrazo, cierran el pacto de amor entre ellos. Y con una sonrisa llena de alegría y felicidad, caen rendidos ante el sueño.

Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que haya sido de su agrado :D


End file.
